Takkar
Takkar is the main protagonist of the video game Far Cry Primal. Takkar is a member of the Wenja tribe, who lived in the year 10,000 BCE, being the last surviving member of his hunting group, he was forced to survive in an area that he knew little about, being forced to go up against opposing tribes. However, Takkar has the very special title of Beast Master, because of his ability to take most of the wildlife in this newfound, hostile environment. Thanks to his unique set of skills, his environment would become a lot less lonely alongside his beastly companions. Along his journey, the Wenja would be forced to fight both hostile tribes and creatures alike, before eventually killing the leaders of the tribes who opposed him. Battle vs. Connor (Assassin's Creed) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Unknown Forest Takkar treaded through the forest carefully, looking for any Udam or Izila tribesmen lurking among the trees. He heard a cry of pain and a thud near his location. He rushed through the woods to see Connor inspecting the elk's fallen carcass with a steel arrow in his side. Yelling at the opposing hunter, Takkar pulled out his Double Bow and loaded two stone arrows. Connor looked up and barely dodged the twin arrows before pulling out his Hunting Bow again. "We don't have to fight! I didn't know these woods belonged to another tribe!" "Wenja?" Neither hunter could understand what the other was saying and so as soon as Takkar loaded two more arrows, a steel one hit his stomach. Connor watched in shock as a hit that would kill an ordinary man just made the Wenja Beastmaster angry as he pulled it out and snapped it in half. Deciding that this was enough of the bows, both warriors pulled out one of their signature weapons. Takkar threw his Spear which Connor dodged and closed in with his Tomahawk and sliced his foe's chest. The Mohawk Assassin cried out in pain as the Two-Handed Club was swung at his arm, luckily for him the blow wasn't at full force. His arm still hurt enough to make him drop the Tomahawk as Takkar swung downwards. The blow made a large hole in the ground as Connor stepped backwards before kicking the Wenja Beastmaster backwards. The Mohawk Assassin grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted it before he could get another blow in. Now both weaponless, the hunters were engaged in hand-to-hand combat which Connor quickly gained the edge. He punched and elbowed Takkar before pushing him to the ground and choking him. The Wenja kicked his foe away long enough to whistle to the trees as the Mohawk regained his grip but not for long as his eyes widened after he turned to see what had just roared. An angry Smilodon was baring his fangs at Connor who pulled his Double-Barrel Flintlock Pistol from its holster. It was Takkar and his mount's turn to be shocked as smoke came out of the wooden contraption. Unfortunately the Assassin failed to realize his advantage and fired again, this time the lead ball hit the big cat. He snarled in rage and Connor ran to the trees before climbing one. The Smilodon snarled in rage and pursued him as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The Beastmaster collected himself and retrieved his weapons as his mount pounced on Connor mid-jump. The large fangs beared down on him but the Smilodon whimpered as the Hidden Blade stabbed through his throat and died on top of his prey. The Mohawk pushed the dead beast off of him and went up the trees again to return to the original battle area. Takkar found his mount's dead body and yelled in pain and sorrow before clutching his Spear tightly. Connor retrieved his Tomahawk and took off to find the Wenja. The hunter stalked through the trees only to turn around and barely dodge a thrown Two-Handed Club. The Assassin simply responded to the attack by extending his Hidden Blade and runningat his foe. Takkar stabbed forwards but his wooden shaft was easily destroyed by steel and his arm holding the top of the Spear was run through by the Hidden Blade. He just glared in defiance as the Tomahawk hacked into his throat. After several tense seconds, the Beastmaster's eyes rolled back as he joined his mount in the afterlife. Connor put his blade away and closed the eyes of his worthy opponent. Several minutes later, Takkar and his Smilodon were buried next to each other as the Mohawk Assassin left with his elk. Winner:Connor Expert's Opinion Connor had the better short and special weapons and he dominated every X-Factor except for Experience which was questionable whether his experience against more technological foes would beat the harsh landscape of Oros. Takkar had the better mid range weapon but his greatest attribute, the Smilodon, was easily dispatched by the Mohawk Assassin and the Wenja Beastmaster's death would follow shortly after. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors